bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Noah's Ark/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Noah's Ark. Transcript Bob: Hi kids! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: Welcome to VeggieTales! Larry: Bob, I gotta say, you look nice today. Did you get a haircut? Bob: Well, yes I did, as a matter of fact! Nice of you to notice. You look a little different too. Have you been working out? Larry: Yeah, I've been doing some push-ups. Bob: Hmm. Thought so. (silence) Larry: You know what, Bob, I think we should just address the elephant in the room. Bob: You think so? Larry: Yep. Hey, Roger! (Roger trumpets) Larry: Thanks for coming! Did you bring your friends? (Roger trumpets affirmatively) Larry: Awesome. Bob: He seems nice. I just have one little question: WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING AN ELEPHANT ONTO THE COUNTERTOP?!!!! Larry: Bob! You didn't... NO-AH? Bob: I didn't... Oh! Ah! I get it! Noah? We're telling the story of Noah?! Larry: Yep! Bob: I LOVE the story of Noah! It's one of my favorites. Larry: Mine too. I thought of it right away when we got this email from Chris, from Raton, New Mexico. Uh, excuse us, Roger. (Roger walks away) Larry: "Dear Bob and Larry, my baby sister just came home from the hospital. The thing is, I prayed for a baby brother. I had big plans for a brother! NOW what am I supposed to do!? Why would God do this to me? Your friend, Chris." Bob: Ahh, kids. Oh! OK. I see what you're doing here, Larry -- does this have something to do with God's plans? I think you're right on track. Larry: Thanks, Bob. Plus, I think Chris is really gonna love the orange ark, the giant squid and the really cool dirigible. Bob: The what, the who and the wha? Larry: The orange ark, the giant squid and the-- Bob: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard what you said. But if I recall correctly, NONE of those things were mentioned in the story of Noah. Larry: Well, you know, I imagined what it would've been like for Noah's family, for his wife and kids. And what Shem would've thought of the whole thing as he returned from his honeymoon. Bob: OK. Now I'm REALLY confused. Larry: Did I mention my imagination is very imaginative? Bob: Oh, boy. Larry: Don't worry, Bob. This is gonna be great. (Roger trumpets loudly) Larry: Roll film! (title card appears) (Shem and Sadie laughing) Shem: OK, OK! My turn. Knock, knock. Sadie: Who's there? Shem: Orange. Sadie: Orange who? Shem: Orange you glad to be heading home? (they laugh again) Sadie: Oh, Shem, I can't wait to get home to the old orange grove and start decorating. Shem: Well, first, I'll need to build our house. I'm thinking a big rec room. Sadie: Or a walk-in closet? Shem: And a barbecue pit! Sadie: Or a flower garden? Shem: You know what, Sadie? Whatever makes you happy. We're a team! Sadie: Now that we're MARRIED! Shem: Yeah! Oh, wait till you see my plans for the porch. I'm gonna build a swing. And right next to that swing, I'll build another swing! Sadie: Why would you do that? Shem: 'Cause the best things in life come in twos Sadie: Aww! Shem: Like salt goes with pepper, and carrots with peas, a sock with its mate--'' Sadie: ''Macaroni and cheese Shem: A cup and a saucer Sadie: Or a pair of shoes Shem: The best things in life come in twos Shem and Sadie: They come in two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos, they come in two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos Shem: Look, two bunnies! Sadie: Cute! Both: Two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos, the best things in life come in twos Sadie: Skunks! Shem: Adorable. Both: It's cookies with milk, and it's ham with eggs, two birds of a feather, your arms and your legs, it's making "we's" out of "me's" and "you's", the best things in life come in twos, they come in two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos, they come in two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos Sadie: Were those giraffes? Both: Two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos Shem: Emus?? Both: Two-oo-oo-oo-oo-oos Shem: Bison? Crocodiles? Sadie: Penguins? Shem: What's going on?? Sadie: Maybe they're putting in a zoo. The animals are all headed in the same direction. Shem: Yeah, to the orange grove. To the orange grove?! Ugh, I hope this isn't one of Dad's little projects. Sadie: Oh, I don't think it's little at all! Shem: No, no, no, no, no, no! Sadie: I gotta hand it to Noah: when he does something, he does it all the way. Shem: All the way off the deep end! That giant orange slice is right where our new house is supposed to go! Hey! Hey, Ham! Japheth! Ham: Hey, welcome back, guys! Japheth: Yeah, welcome back! Guess what we've been doing the whole time you've been on your honeymoon? Ham: Grab a tool. It's hammer time! Shem: And this is a... Ham: It's a boat. Japheth: Actually, it's an ark. Shem: No, I mean, why are you building it? Nell: SADIE!!! Sadie: Nell! Dot! It's so good to see you. Shem: Hi, you two. Can you tell me what's going on here? Nell: Not before Sadie tells us about the honeymoon. Dot: Come on, girl. We wanna hear all about it. Nell: And don't spare the details! Sadie: Shem's gonna build me a walk-in closet! Girls: OOH! Ham: Hey, guess what? I adopted a pig. (oink oink) Shem: Great. He's cute. Now, why are you building the boat? Ham: Ark. Japheth: Yeah, Dad wanted to talk to you about that Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts